


Rising

by trinketries



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhong jumps as the door flies open. Jongup rushes in, short of breath and ashen-faced. He says, "Tartarus is open," and that is all it takes for everyone in the room to fly into a panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **au!summer 2013** for [kyumyeon](http://kyumyeon.tumblr.com/).

Junhong jumps as the door flies open. Jongup rushes in, short of breath and ashen-faced. He says, "Tartarus is open," and that is all it takes for everyone in the room to fly into a panic.

Youngjae snaps, "When?" at the same time Junghong can hear Daehyun breathe _shit_ while he reaches for his bow and arrows.

"Yongguk just found out," Jongup says. There's an unfamiliar edge to his voice, something a little too frantic that has Junhong's fingers grasping for some kind of reassurance from his trident. "He just sent me. He doesn't think anything has gotten out yet, but... do you think we can..."

Junhong takes a deep breath. The idea of this is nothing new; the thought that the titans could possibly escape is something that Yongguk took very seriously despite being told that he was paranoid. Still, Junhong was young and very new to this life, and he decided to listen when he first summoned his trident and was told _just in case_.

So Junhong has known about this possibility, he has trained, and he has fought other enemies. But there is definitely something very different between preparing for something and actually doing it, he thinks.

Perhaps most worrying, though, is the way how Youngjae answers, "Tell him we're on our way."


End file.
